Overjoyed
by blue-ambiance
Summary: Thanks to the magnificent song of Stevie Wonder which inspired this simple story.


Overjoyed  
The sun sets gracefully. the air smells so sweet like lavender and peaches  
as the two young couple shares one of their sweetest kisses, each touch  
giving a unique feeling to one another as their lips separated both sighs  
for unexplainable joy and contentment.  
Like a scene in a romantic movie  
"I love her." Clark sighs to himself and started reminiscing something in  
the past. some things that he could not easily forget and are hard to  
eradicate in the thoughts  
Over time, I've been building my castle of love  
Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason  
I remember that day I first lay my eyes on you... you look so lovely as if  
you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen... like it's hard to  
put my eyes off of you... and it's even harder that I can't even go near  
you... literally because of that green rock on your necklace and the not so  
literally because you were so out of my league.  
But after having a nice conversation with you... that night you saw me in  
the cemetery... that night that we really had a conversation without  
anything that hindering us... I thought everything is possible.  
I've gone much too far for you know to say  
That I've got to throw my castle away  
"You always seem to understand what I'm trying to say. How come you know so  
much?"  
"Magic." "Why do you go out with him? Whitney, I mean."  
"Because whenever I need him, he's there. I guess he makes me feel safe."  
There I got you... why are you trying to suppress your true feelings for  
Whitney... there I know that you don't truly love him but why you're  
showing that everything's okay.  
  
Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect come true  
Though you never knew it was of you I've been dreaming  
The sandman has come from too far away  
For you to say come back some other day  
All those years I've been dreaming of holding you in my arms and thinking  
of so many possibilities about us, but it's hard to think that friends are  
all we can ever be.  
"Lana, what if Cyrus really could've proven he was an alien?" "What do you  
mean?" "I mean, how would you feel about him if he actually was from  
another planet?" "Well, um... I guess I'd try and keep an open mind."  
"You'd never feel completely comfortable with him, would you?" "I have to  
admit, I'd be a little freaked out." (Clark nods and looks away) "Does that  
make me a bad person?" "No. Just honest." "Clark, look." "Think it's a  
spaceship?" "It's just a shooting star."  
And though you don't believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I look at you  
And maybe too if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me  
"It doesn't bother you that he's so..." "Different. If you really like  
someone, you accept every part of them. But you can't do that until their  
willing to share every part with you."  
"I think people like Byron, keeps apart of himself hidden so he doesn't  
scare people away." "If you wanna get close to someone, you have to take  
that risk." "What if the risk is too big to take?" "Then you might miss out  
on something that could be pretty amazing."  
  
Over hearts, I have painfully turned every stone  
Just to find, I had found what I've searched to discover  
I've come much too far for me now to find  
The love that I've sought can never be mine  
  
"What happens down the road if things don't work out, will our friendship  
survive that?"  
"I don't know. Lana, I've wanted this for so long I think it's worth taking  
the chance."  
And though the odds say improbable, what do they know  
For in romance, all true love needs is a chance  
And maybe with a chance you will find  
You too like I  
Overjoyed, over loved, over you  
"Maybe some of us want to celebrate the day you came into our lives." "I  
never thought of it that way." "Make a wish." "I've been wishing for the  
same thing ever since I was 5." "And now?" "And now I don't have to."  
"She's standing right in front of me."  
  
"I'm scared." "So am I." "You have so many secrets in your life." "I know.  
I just don't want my feelings for you to be one of them." "Neither do I."  
"Hey what are you thinking of?" Lana kisses Clark's cheeks somehow she had  
broken his delightful daydream but in some way brought him back to reality.  
"I've been thinking about us?" He took her hands into his and smiled  
wholeheartedly "Why?" while Lana delightfully spreads feather light kisses  
to his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his eyes, and lastly to his lips.  
upon kissing him in the lips Clark reciprocated the kiss with more passion  
and intensity than he could have done before. as if there will be no  
tomorrow. leaving them both breathless but overjoyed in the end. "I was  
thinking of marrying you one day and stay like this forever." Clark smiled  
to Lana "I would really like that, but don't you think you have some more  
important things to do. like your chores?  
Clark's smile left his lips as he heard Lana's response. felt disappointed  
so he started to free himself to her embrace and started getting up.  
"You're not mad aren't you?" she pulled him back and gave him the sweetest  
kiss that is only meant for him. after that she was instantly forgiven. "I  
love you." Is all he can say, as they watch a night filled with the most  
beautiful heavenly bodies. 


End file.
